The present invention relates to a partition for maintaining cargo in a stationary position so as to prevent the cargo from sliding either to the front or rear of the bed of a pick-up truck or similar vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a partition or panel which is capable of being moved along the length of the truck bed by the operation of a spring loaded handle which controls horizontal locking pins on either side of the truck bed.
Previous apparatus for securing loads in a cargo carrying vehicle is described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,697,631 to Miller; 3,324,595 to Loomis; 3,467,028 to James; 3,641,941 to Sanders; 4,278,376 to Hunter; and 4,507,033 to Boyd.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved load securing apparatus for a cargo carrying vehicle. The apparatus of the pesent invention includes a movable partition having spring biased locking pins on the outer ends thereof which may be releasably secured in any of a series of holes spaced at intervals along a railing attached to either side of the length of the truck bed. Upon operation of a handle mechanism located in the central upper portion of the partition, the locking pins may be unlocked, allowing the partition to be moved on caster wheels located in the interior of the railings toward the front or rear of the truck until the desired position is reached at which point the handle is simply released, causing the pins to lock into the adjacent openings in the railing. The apparatus is so constructed as to allow the partition to be reversed end for end as desired. When the partition is not in use, it can be conveniently locked in position at the front of the truck bed.